1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more technologies regarding a language file described with an object set with another object specified as a link destination thereof.
2. Related Art
An information processing device (hereinafter referred to as a PC) can display a language file described in a language such as HTML (HiperText Markup Language) and XML (Extensible Markup Language) as a page with application software (i.e., browser).
For example, it is possible to set a tag specifying a link destination <A href=“#target”> for an object (text, image, etc.) in a language file described in HTML (hereinafter referred to as an HTML file), and concurrently to set a tag <a name=“target”> as the link destination for any other object in the same HTML file.
Thereby, when the HTML file is opened with a browser, even though the object of the link destination set with the tag <a name=“target”> is not completely displayed in a browser display area, it is possible to display the object of the link destination at an upper end of the browser display area when a user of the PC selects the object of the link source set with the tag <A href=“#target”> (for example, see “HTML tag/link tag/set a link to an object on the same page—TAG index,” [online], TAG index, [searched on May 11, 2007], Internet URL: http://www.tagindex.com/html_tag/link/a_name.html).